1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical module which is used in an electronic apparatus such as a projection type display device and an electronic apparatus which includes the electro-optical module.
2. Related Art
When an image is displayed in an electronic apparatus such as a projection type display device, light which is modulated by an electro-optical panel such as a liquid crystal panel is used. The electro-optical panel has a configuration in which an electro-optical material layer is provided between a first translucent substrate and a second translucent substrate, and is used in a state of being fixed to a case such as a frame by an adhesive. For example, a configuration in which a liquid crystal panel (electro-optical panel) is fixed to a frame using a high thermal conducting mold resin as an adhesive is disclosed in JP-A-2005-196027.
However, as described in JP-A-2005-196027, when a liquid crystal panel is fixed to a frame, even when a high thermal conducting mold resin is used as an adhesive, thermal conductivity of the high thermal conducting mold resin is lower than that of metal. Thus, there is a problem that heat generated from the liquid crystal panel is not allowed to effectively escape.
The inventor proposes that a case which holds an electro-optical panel is formed with plural members, and a member of the plural members which comes in contact with the electro-optical panel is set as a member made of a high thermal conducting material such as metal. However, when the case which holds the electro-optical panel is formed with plural members, an adhesive leaks from between the plural members to the outside at the time of fixing the electro-optical panel to the case by the adhesive, which is a problem.